Sing Me To Sleep
by Determined-Day-Dreamer
Summary: It's said that dreams can be a gateway to the subconscious. To a person's truest, most vivid, heartfelt, disturbed, and honest of thoughts. They aren't REAL, of course... But you can't really tell the difference when you're asleep, now can you? (Dream-inspired collection of one-shots/drabbles. Possible triggering/distressing content. Rating/Genre will vary by chapter.)
1. Breathless

_Hey everyone! Fallen here, with a new... well, I suppose it could be a series of one-shots. Only these are a tad... special, I guess you could say? Anyways...  
_

 _I tend to be quite the dreamer - both during the day, and at night. It's pretty rare for me to have a dreamless night's sleep. But, unfortunately, frequent dreaming doesn't necessarily mean all of them are very **pleasant**. So I decided to come up with a way to vent them, and get them all out of my head. All of the one-shots that will be uploaded to this collection are actually a written version of dreams and/or nightmares that I've had in the past. In fact, this one was a nightmare that I had a week or two ago!_

 _Not all of them will be as distressing as this one was, I promise. But, that also means that the Rating and/or Warnings will vary by the chapter. I warn you all now: the subconscious is a brutally honest place, and many of my dreams (good and bad) can be very **vivid**. So some of these things could be **TRIGGERING**. I'll do my best to give you all a Warning beforehand, so **please** do me and yourself a favor, and **read the Author's Notes** at the start of each chapter. Also, since I'll be writing these one-shots dream-by-dream, I obviously have no further plotting in-mind, so this collection will be on an indefinite hiatus._

 _Thanks everyone, and I hope you enjoy!_

 ** _~ Fallen_**

* * *

 **Entry:** _I_

 **Title:** _Breathless  
_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Word Count:** _1,269_

 **Warning(s):** _Mild Language, Depictions of Possibly Distressing and/or Triggering Content. Please use/read with discretion if these Warnings apply to you._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything involved with/pertaining to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. I do, however, own the plot/writing of this one-shot. Please do not Flame or steal my work. Thank you!**

* * *

 _I can't breathe..._

It was a simple thought, at first. Nothing more than the acknowledgment of a fact. But after a few seconds, the gravity of Yuugi's situation came back to hit him full-force.

 _Oh, fuck, I can't **breathe**!_

He didn't know how he wound up in this kind of situation. He was running, but then he tripped, and the next thing Yuugi knew, he was caught in what was practically a spider's web of cord, and his throat had enough pressure around it to keep the air from entering his lungs. All around him, shiny black lines of cording tangled and twined together like the death trap they were. Curling around his ankles, legs and thighs. Snaring his wrists and arms. Constricting against his chest and abdomen.

And, more importantly, wrapping around his neck.

His legs kicked out in panic as he tried desperately to loosen the hold the cords had on his body, but every movement, every straining breath, only seemed to tighten them. Yuugi's arms shot up to grip at the line that cut off his airways and rubbed against the underside of his jaw oh-so snugly. The width was approximately half the size of a pencil's, but they were strong, and there were _so_ many of them. Like vines. Tying him up and leaving his body to suffocate and hang.

Yuugi could hardly even choke out a weak cry for help between his measly gasps for air, but deep down, he knew no-one would come. And if they _did_ , they'd just get caught, too. All he could make out were the wires, far as the eye could see. Surrounding him like a cocoon. He tried to dig the tips of his fingers between the soft skin of his throat and the cold, rough-yet-smooth ropes of ebony, trying desperately to give himself a little bit of breathing room as he thrashed about.

His face was starting to feel numb, and his limbs felt as if they were being dragged down by weights. His head spun and his throat burned and his lungs were _screaming_ for air. Yuugi's scream of " _help!_ " quickly dissolved into a thick, choking sound. _Can't breathe!_ his mind repeated, _can't breathe_ _can't breathe_ _can't breathe_ _can't breathe_ _can't breathe!_

His fingers tugged and jerked and clawed at the wire, rubbing his skin so raw it bled, making it more slippery, and therefore more difficult to loosen. Yuugi kicked and writhed and wriggled and shook, pivoting his entire body to-and-fro in a dire attempt to free himself, to get down from wherever it was he was hanging, to _breathe_ , but it all seemed to be for naught.

The teen could hear his heart hammering in his chest, the blood rushing thickly through his ears and out of various wounds along his skin as the cords' tight hold cut and bruised him. Each gasp was thick and gargled, each exhale restricted and obstructed. He could hear the pitiful sounds his own body was making as he struggled, and it sent a chill rattling through his bones as hot tears began to fill his eyes.

 _I don't want to die!_

The weights grew heavier, the fog thicker, and the numbness quickly spread into his arms and fingers, which had begun to slip and slide helplessly over the slickness of his own blood. He could feel saliva fall down his chin as he vainly sputtered for air. Tears were quick to follow, burning hot trails down the sides of his face.

His wildly-kicking legs began to slow, and Yuugi felt the oddest urge to yawn. He was tired – all of that thrashing around had really worn him out! Yuugi could feel his muscles beginning to cramp up in protest to his frantic mobility. It burned. Badly. His arms were starting to feel a little sore, too, and he knew that his hands and fingers had probably gotten scraped up by messing with that damn wire so much. His head swirled and his eyelids started to feel heavy as the energy drained away.

Perhaps he should take a break to rest his legs? Maybe let an arm drop for a few minutes, so he could shake out the soreness? Then he could switch, so he could rest the other and still lessen the pressure on his neck a smidge. Then he could calm down, and try to find a knot, or something. Anything that might make it easier for him to get rid of the cords.

He felt his legs begin to still, and his hands start to slip. His chest wasn't hurting as bad, either; the painful sensation was dying away. His eyes fluttered groggily, and he was just so, _so_ tired.

Yeah, a break sounded nice...

Yuugi let the remaining momentum of his suspended body lull him into a state of comfort, and his hands started to go limp...

...only to tense a second time as the pressure around his throat increased tenfold. And with it, so did the panic. Molten, white-hot fear and adrenaline and fear and desperation and _more fear_ scorching his veins, heating his blood, renewing a hapless fight for survival and _air_ and freedom.

One hand still gripping at the makeshift noose, Yuugi used the other to start tugging at the countless other knots and cords and wires that tied around his body, striking out with his legs again, as if to kick at some unseen force. Hurting it, disarming it, sending it and all of its fowl, dark, blood-slicked ropes far away from him and his neck so he could finally _breathe_ again. The pounding of his own heart sounded like a drum in his head, and Yuugi felt every last artery in his body contract to the rhythm of his slowing pulse. His pulling and wrenching and not-quite-untying only seemed to twist the cords tighter, restricting his movements even more. The fog was thick and black and empty as it blanketed over his mind and senses. The tingling numbness made his limbs feel disjointed and awkward. The pain was both... hot and cold, all at once. It hurt, but it didn't hurt. The brightness of his amethyst eyes had dulled, and hot tears wet his flushed cheeks and he grimaced in a mixture of agony and defiance when the noose around his neck pressed harder.

 _God it hurts it hurts **so much** I can't breathe I need to breathe I need air **fuck** I feel like my neck's about to break **it hurts**!_

With the last of what remained in his lungs, Yuugi choked out a raw, strained sob for help. And then there was no more. All the strength inside him was snatched away as his limbs fell still and his suspended body swayed on what was left of his limited momentum. His arms fell away from the cords and bloody knots and the noose wrapped around his neck ever-so-securely and he could feel the weight of his body pressing up against it and his _neck_ and _god it fucking hurts!_

His sense of fight-or-flight was taking over, and at this point, he didn't know which was which. He just wanted to get _down_ and get _away_ and _breathe_ and _live sweet merciful god he wanted to **live**_ -

An unholy flame blazed beneath his skin when he heard the ominous crack inside of his own head and terror swept up Yuugi in its icy-cold arms when the agony just became too much to bear and he couldn't breathe and _oh god it hurts so much please someone just kill me now please it hurts pleas-!_

 _ **SNAP**_.

* * *

 _Yeeaaaaaah... needless to say, I didn't get much sleep after I woke up from this one. I could **feel** the pain in my neck when I woke up..._

 _Because nothing's more fun than a late-night panic attack and running on three hours of sleep at school the next day, right?_

* * *

 _Please leave a review, and tell me what you think? They're greatly appreciated!  
_


	2. The Reunion

_Well, this one's been about halfway finished for the past few weeks, but I never had the time or motivation to finish it up. Buuut, now that school is out for the summer ( **FREEDOM** ), I've had plenty of spare time, and I've been able to build up some motivation for writing! Yay! :D  
_

 _Anyways... this dream was one I had... about a year after I lost someone very close to me. He had ALS (Lou Gehrig's Disease), and he passed away back in 2012 - on Mother's Day, of all days. It was really difficult for me, and it still is now and then... but I figured, even if this one was a little more difficult for me to write, sharing my memories of him would be the least I could do. I miss him like hell, and I always will, but I'd like to think that incorporating the loss into my writing helps me heal, if only a little bit._

 _Anyways, sorry for the sadder tones to this one, guys and gals, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it, either way!  
 **~Fallen**_

* * *

 **Entry:** _II_

 **Title:** _The Reunion  
_

 **Rating:** _K_

 **Word Count:** _1,812_

 **Warning(s):** _None - feel free to continue!  
_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything involved with/pertaining to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. I do, however, own the plot/writing of this one-shot. Please do not Flame or steal my work. Thank you!**

* * *

Yuugi's face was the epitome of bliss as he gazed out at the woodland terrain. It was warm out, but not too warm, and he could hear birdsong trilling through the air around him. The ground was dappled with dead leaves and browned needles, and the landscape was peppered generously by series of tall, thinly-built trees. Bushes were here and there, and the scents of moss and warm soil and fresh air had him closing his eyes every few minutes to relish in the cleanliness of it while he breathed. He was walking, down an unmarked trail with no definitive direction, and he couldn't even remember why he was there in the first place, but that was fine. He enjoyed the peace which nature brought him. It was not often that Yuugi could truly consider himself as feeling content and with peace of mind, so he savored every last moment of it.

After a few more minutes of carefree walking, he stopped to admire the beauty of a bush, dotted with pale blossoms that were pink in their small centers, fading to light gold at the petals' ends. It was then, that he caught sight of a butterfly, and his interest was immediately piqued. The insect wasn't anything special to the eyes of most – just a common, white butterfly – but he felt the compelling desire to go up to it. Maybe try to catch it between his hands. Yuugi had always loved butterflies; in fact, he thought they were pretty cute. But... something about this one made him feel... like there was some sort of ulterior motive to it being there.

 _How silly_ , Yuugi reprimanded himself, _It's a_ _ **butterfly**_ _. What could a butterfly possibly do to me?_ As if to make a point to himself, Yuugi drew closer to the flower bush, and crouched down. He slowly reached a finger towards the delicate creature, to see if he could coax it into crawling on, only for the butterfly to take flight when he was mere centimeters away.

He instinctively flinched back as it glided towards his face, then the insect drifted off to the side a few inches from his nose. He smiled, breathing a quiet chuckle, and stood up straight. He blinked when white wings once again fluttered their way towards him, this time drifting a little closer before it turned around again. Shrugging to himself, and with nothing better to do, he decided to follow the little creature. Maybe it would bring him to someplace new!

The teen flicked his jagged gold bangs away from his eyes and sped up his walk. Now and again he'd have to bob and weave between bushes and branches and other foliage to keep up, trying to keep his eyes on his unofficial guide to nowhere, but it just made things more fun. He had the inkling of a thought that the white-winged creature was toying with him – teasing him, almost. Making his little stroll through the woods more like a game of cat-and-mouse. Like it was making him work towards some sort of goal by taking chase. Soon he was up to a neutral jog, watching as the trees first became denser, then quickly thinning out again. All the while, the butterfly flit its wings, always seeming to be just a foot or two in front of Yuugi, no matter how slow or fast he was going.

It took a few minutes, but soon the thinning trees gave way entirely, and Yuugi found himself gaping in awe at the sight that stood beyond.

It was a building, of sorts, but it looked more like the smaller version of a fairytale castle, mixed with some kind of posh private academy for the rich and famous. The shape reminded Yuugi of one half of an empty box; there were three main segments to the building. A separate, rectangular-shaped wing to the east and west, and the length of a third section that connected them along their north-most walls. The roofs were slanted nicely, and he though he spotted hints of a leveled-out section of roof along the center of the connective wing. It had an... almost French Colonial feel to it; the majority of the building was painted white, with burgundy accents. Spread out around the building was a massive lawn of the greenest grass Yuugi had ever lain eyes on, and nestled within the square of space lined by the building was a grand courtyard. He saw flower gardens, a rounded concrete drive, and a radiant water fountain set smack-dab in the middle of it all.

After a moment, Yuugi realized that his little guide had gone on without him. Snapping himself out of the daze, he shook his head and raced after it. There was a feeling that began to stir in his chest; a feeling he couldn't quite describe. It was... anxious, and scary, but exciting, all at once... like he was waiting for something to pop up, with the intentions to either hug or stab him.

As the butterfly wheeled its was towards the door and left, Yuugi found his eyes tracing the invisible path it'd made through the air, getting the hint. He looked back to the wood-and-glass doors, designed to give the inside a healthy dose of sunlight on some of this place's nicer days. That feeling was swelling, to the point where Yuugi felt as if he'd gone and swallowed a large softball in one go and it'd gotten jammed in his throat. Tentatively, he reached out a hand, fingers brushing against the framing softly, almost as if he were scared to break it. The door slowly swung inwards, letting him inside.

The feeling was taking over, making it harder and harder to breathe. There was anticipation, perhaps a touch of fear in the air and it was like something was waiting for him not too far away. Somewhere, a sensation in the back of Yuugi's mind gave a delicate _click_ , as his subconscious connected the dots. To what, he wasn't sure. But he knew it would be something worth finding out.

There was a presence lingering all around him, like a faint aroma, from whom or whatever had roamed these posh halls, and it sent Yuugi's heart racing with a slew of emotion.

Dread, excitement, fear, sorrow, joy, anticipation, longing, and so much more that he just couldn't grasp a name for.

It was the feeling of returning home, after countless days of absence. Like the arms of a loved one open wide to greet him again.

He was running. As fast, if not faster, than his legs had ever taken him before. The light inside was bright, but as he shot down a maze of corridors, it only grew brighter. His eyes squinted shut as, finally, after unknown seconds, minutes, hours, spent searched, Yuugi's shoved open a set of double-doors, and paused to sweep his gaze over a rolling green lawn. There were marble steps and walkways, and a large rectangular swimming pool with water more blue than a crate of polished sapphires, with neatly-trimmed hedgerows and trees lining around the yard like a natural, green fence. Flowerbeds dappled the ground in symmetrical intervals, and he could both hear and see the honeybees and butterflies swarming peacefully around them. The sounds of running water trickled into his ears, and Yuugi blinked when he spotted something at the opposite end of the pool. The light was blinding, so much so, that it almost made his eyes water.

His heart shot up into his throat, and Yuugi felt his lungs freeze.

It was a wheelchair. Black and well-worn, with an array of thick, metal coils and machinery below it. It was electrically powered, he knew that much. The tires on it were a few inches thick and were gravel-gray. The head, leg and armrests looked firm, yet oddly comfortable, shaped to mold against its user's head, neck and limbs. He saw a small analog stick at the end of the left armrest, like something you'd see on an arcade game, which he knew would steer the hunk of machinery. Strapped to the back of the wheelchair was a familiar sport's bag – cylindrical in shape, colored in red, white and black.

The presence from before seemed to wrap around him in a gentle embrace, and tug him towards the wheelchair with a sweet insistence.

He heard a hushed laugh, and pictured the source's achingly-familiar smile. Yuugi's expression crumbled, and tears sprang up into his eyes as he lurched towards the person who was now standing up from the wheelchair with an amount of ease he hadn't seen since he was a child.

The person turned to him, and a sob ripped from Yuugi's throat as he collided with a solid chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man's shoulders. They didn't feel frail anymore. The other's arms returned his embrace, cradling him close. They were strong again, and he could feel the muscle definition underneath the man's shirt and skin. The person's posture was tall and proud, not tired and slouched the way Yuugi last recalled it being. His ear rested over the man's heart, where he could hear it thumping strongly.

Yuugi sniffled, and clenched his teeth to hold back a loud sob when he felt fingers comb through his hair in a soothing manner.

Nothing about this man was the way he remembered him to be. The person he recalled was mentally young, but physically old. He had been weak and rather helpless and had needed Yuugi's aid with something as simple as eating, drinking, or pulling the blankets over himself in bed. His frame had been crumpled and frail, his arms and hands limp and lifeless at his sides, and his feet clumsy. His voice had been thickly slurred and impossibly tired.

This person stood straight. He wasn't too tall, but he wasn't short either. His arms and hands worked just fine, and his legs wouldn't be needed a rest from standing any time soon. His chuckle was clear and rolled like a deep purr, and his body had actual _substance_ to it; the skeletal frame he remembered hugging before was no long sickly. It was healthy and strong.

Yuugi looked up to the person's face, sniffing loudly and tears wet his cheeks, but the light was too intense. All he could see was the man's smile, turned down to him fondly. He shivered and made a strained noise caught somewhere between a whimper and a wail, burying his head into the person's neck, smelling their familiar scent, feeling-but-also-not-feeling the sinewy frame in his arms. He could sense their smile, and his heart pounded like a drum.

It had been over a year since he last saw this person, and he had missed him dearly.

The teen gave another, quiet sob.

" _Daddy_..."

* * *

 _Leave a review, and tell me what you think? :)  
_


End file.
